The totally messed up life of a totally not Marysu
by Hugs6
Summary: Stupid character limit. I know how to spell Mary sue! About my new OC Wesley Brynn and a bit about her brother the annoying and Dull Zane Brynn. Warning- Wesley is a real odd duck. More fun for me the writer and you the reader! Daughter of... I wanna prove I don't right Mary sue's once and for all. Come! We shall become one and fight for well written stories! PROTEST! PICKET SIGNS!
1. Introduction to an odd duck

**Hey guys, totally bored so, Tada! Plus I wanna use a weird name from my book of names. Anyway, I wanna prove I can write more than a couple of characters who aren't Mary Sue and have something to do while I listen to Owl City**

* * *

Wesley Brynne totally knew messed up.

It was the Brynne dictionary definition of her life.

You don't believe me?

She has a brother name _Zane_ whose sole purpose in life is to annoy her **(like me with my brother:)**.

She has no mom, is horrible in school due to her ADHD and Dyslexia and...

Well, she has these visions. Visions of light.

In a completely dark room she can see colors more vividly then anything else.

She sees colors everywhere.

No one can help her.

Even the School Counselor (well, every school counselor to every school she's been to, she gets kicked out A LOT) thinks she's crazy.

Add that to being the only odd duck in her family and the lack of support her life is not fun.

Then a minor incredible thing happened. (At the time it was major, but with all that happened in between it's no longer that major.)

* * *

And it started with a draught and rainbow nail polish.

* * *

**And scene! Wesley is really an odd duck, i'm telling ya, this should be interesting.**


	2. Destruction and Sketch!

**Hey guys, totally bored so, Tada! Plus I wanna use a weird name from my book of names. Anyway, I wanna prove I can write more than a couple of characters who aren't Mary Sue and have something to do while I listen to Owl City**

* * *

It's truly how amazing all the things one 12 year old girl can destroy on one very bad day.

Her bestfriend Ryan **(Who in real life is not my bestfriend and I am not an artist)** a fellow artist was sketching **(which is coincidentily why we call him sketch;)** and chatting about constipated ducks (while drawing a duck in shades, rock on Ryan!).

She was grumping because of the draught (Rain brings good ideas and happy thoughts), studying her nails (when she should have been studying her math) and fretting about the math test today.

Why?

You'd think someone so awesome would be good at math.

**Oh come on, take Percy for example.**

**Awesome people are not good at math!**

Her nails however brought her colorful relief.

Done the night before with colorful (And sparkly!) nail polish, the hypnotic and familar Roy G. Biv (plus a white and black and white again pattern after that) calmed her senses.

Math was hard enough if you didn't have a demonic teacher who wanted to eat your soul.

Which, unbeknownest to poor, poor Wesley, the odd duck (Which might be why she liked it when Ryan drew them), she did.

Which led to destruction of half the classroom and ruining of Miss Popular, "Ew, Why do you hang out with Ryan he's such a dweeb!" laugh manicure.

Honestly, who knew so much paint (In math class mind you) can get in so many places at once? And where the Hades did it come from?

**Sigh.**

**Who knows.**

**Except for me of course I know everthing. Related to this, just not math...**

The next destruction happened in gym, where she accidentily sorta blinded the P.E. teacher, which led to an unfortunate chain reaction including many dodge balls and two kids trying very hard to take their medication and cry alone in the corner (One of them being Kiley, poor irish kid. She really didn't deserve any of her misfortune.) and was totally not her fault.

The third was the only destruction planned. A little vandelism project with Ryan (which she will take total credit for.).

But that never got finished, because just before they were done she was pulled away from her crazy life into a crazier one.

By Grover Underwood.

* * *

**With much referance to my friend Ryan, of whom draws me awesome ducks and drew Becca a duck for her birthday! Who we really do sometimes call sketch. Haha, my nickname is Mental, I wonder why. Have you guys heard of Britt Nicole? Check out Headphones and Gold.**


	3. Younger brothers and the big reveal

**Hey guys, totally bored so, Tada! Plus I wanna use a weird name from my book of names. Anyway, I wanna prove I can write more than a couple of characters who aren't Mary Sue and have something to do while I listen to Owl City**

* * *

Camp Half blood started out scary. But the more I got to see of it the more I thought of Zane. He was a total creepola, had a differant mum than me, and was usually annoying. But Hades I missed him!

He'd of loved it here.

He was energetic and...

But sometimes he was dull.

Tired I guess.

He did have this condition.

But there were so many good thing's we'd done together.

I wished he was there.

But he couldn't be.

He wasn't a child of a goddess.

Or daughter of the Rainbow.

Like I was.

* * *

**Iris! I knew it! Oh well, of course I did, I mean't, ahem... Math...**


	4. A half brother with My little ponies

**WHOA ****WHOA ****WHOA ****WHOA I made it to the part in serpent's shadow where Lacy and Drew cameo! So cool! I love Lacy so much, but drew is a total demon.**

**Song of the day Good morning by Mandisa and toby Mac, I'm organizing a playlist to listen to for good vibes and things to dance to. Needless to say, yes call me maybe is on there. So many good parodies of that...**

* * *

My halfbrother Butch had a tatoo across his left muscled shoulder my little pony collection and was a bit alone.

I mean no one else was in the whole cabin.

I have to give credit to Grover Underwood.

He gave me time to get packed.

What would I do without my unicorn **(Hehe, how Ironic, i'm terrified of unicorns)** pillowpet?

"I'm sorry for the appearance of the cabin, I've been busy. Iris wasn't very sexually involved, among the gods you know? She was the messenger goddess and therefore usually busy. So, we're the only ones here." **(Um, hi to whoever did visions of light where someone is a child of Iris, rock on you, but I don't know who you are so...)**

"Wow, I'm not an only child at home, but this is nice, do you mind if I paint the walls?"

He looked surprised but he gave the okay.

"We get a little lonely, the walls painted would cheer us up."

"We? Us?"

He grinned wickedly.

"Me and my My Little Poney collection. I have a killer imagination, apparently."

"That you do." I set my Unicorn on the bed and took out my paints.

And then I began.

* * *

**Uh oh. I'm getting bored with this. Not really. Where do I jam Nyssa in?**


	5. Paint, pizza, ponies, and a sing along

**WHOA ****WHOA ****WHOA ****WHOA I finished serpent's shadow!**

**Song of the day Shine by Newsboys**

* * *

3 hours later I was contemplating if Butch would mind if I painted the floors or not.

I decided not to risk it.

Butch was out flying. Well he was to hours ago.

He's spent about one hour watching me paint (Part of it was spent with him talking to Bon bon and Fizzy pop.) **(I actually googled my little pony characters, that takes sacrifice peeps!) **then his ADHD side took over he got bored and headed out. Now he should be flying or coming back from flying.

The door opened.

"Oh WOW. Come on it's almost time for supper."

"Okay let me change."

"This, I must say, is incredible." Butch said once she was done changing.

"Why thank you." I bowed **(RANDOM BOWING ROCKS! Ahem, sorry...)**.

I must admit Pizza is my favorite food ever **(MINE TOO! I like Sam's club's pizza!)**

I also decided I was having a pretty good end of the day.

Then we had a **(*Shudders*) **sing along.

* * *

**NO! NOT THAT! Reflecting some of piper's thoughts. You know how terrifying sing alongs were? Read Lunalove25's never wrong never dies. It's seriously good.**


	6. My opinion about Music

**HI epic friends! If we have more than two pms going with more than 50 things. YOU SHOULD FAVORITE ME! I'm looking at you Phantom. YOU! You favorited my story. You even had the guts to put it on you profile as a collaboration. AND YET I'M NOT A FAVORITE AUTHOR?! Hypocrite.**

* * *

I hate singing. I am perfectly bad at it **(Moi too.): **And these guys have the _worst_ taste. If I sing another round of bottles of nectar on the wall, I will **die**. And I don't like dying!

Next time I'm put up to a thing like this I will threaten them with, **(Wait, what do I have that she can have?) **um, nail polish and paint and a unicorn pillow pet!

MWAHAHHA! Butch is peering over my shoulder and says he's permanently scarred. BAH! **(Snoopy older brothers, I can relate.) **

It's not like I don't like music. I don't like singing.

I adore music.

IPODS FOR EVERYONE!

Except I really don't have enough money to cover the Ipod I already have...

Sleeping isn't easy here either.

I've always had the worst nightmares.

Now, when I wake Butch around 2, turns out their real.

Thanks, I'll have no problem sleeping _**NOW**_!

So instead of sleeping I stay awake for six hours and listen to owl city while I try to calm my nerves.

Not working so well.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated. I got grounded.**


	7. Nyssa meets weird

**Lost and thrown away... Almost didn't notice all the roses... If you're a fangirl you know what I'm listening to!**

**Disclaimer- Right. I don't own the characters. Bleh. I did ask Santa though!**

* * *

"Hey Butch- Whoa, who's this?" A girl with muscles and grease stains on her shirt asked.

"This is my sister Wesley, Wesley this is Nyssa, my friend and a daughter of Hephaestus."

"Oh cool, so like fire powers?" Nyssa frowned.

"That would be my half brother Leo."

"Really? I was just teasing."

"For reals."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah."

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?"

"Having to share a cabin with more than one sibling."

"Oh we manage."

"I'm not sure if I'll manage with two half brothers."

"Two?"

"I have one non Iris related back home."

"Oh."

"Get this, his name is Zane."

"That's zany." I giggled.

"True dat."

* * *

**I have brought Nyssa into the picture! Yeah! It's midnight and I'm going insane...**


End file.
